


The Infamous Love Scene 1.0- Star Trek: Voyager

by Shatterpath



Series: The Infamous Love Scene Project [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe - Uber Xena, F/F, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-06-20
Updated: 1999-06-20
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: So, Kath and Sev have been dancing with one another and mutual danger for some time. Things have finally come to a head and destiny has them by the short and curlies. Have fun reading!A guy friend of mine told me I couldn’t write a raunchy love scene just for the sake of writing it. This is to prove him wrong.





	The Infamous Love Scene 1.0- Star Trek: Voyager

**Author's Note:**

> **2019 notes from the author** \- Okay, so this story will be a bit confusing without a primer. The original idea was that Janeway and Seven are the descendants of Gabrielle and Xena. Hey, I loved the idea at the time, what can I say? Anna is an OC I created so that Seven had a friend, something canon was awful about. Anyway, moving on! While the premise of the story burned out fast, the love scene was really great and spawned off a 20 year saga.
> 
> While I don't remember exactly when I began this, I made a reference at some later date of sometime in 1999. So I'm choosing to backdate this to summer solstice. Just because.

After two quick hisses of the hypospray and the Doctor shooed his charges out. In the hallway outside sickbay, Kathryn held onto Seven's arm and laughed at her medical officer's antics. It felt wonderful and earned a bemused look from her serious companion. So much intensity still flowed between them, but the emotions were like a banked fire waiting to be stoked to life again. No one spoke to them, but the two were still very aware of the curious looks. As they neared Kathryn's door, she grew hesitant and dragged Seven to a halt. Curiosity and trepidation danced in those blue eyes and across the muscles of her face and body.

“Stay with me?” Kathryn's deep voice suddenly asked with a mind of its own. For a long moment neither moved, Then Kathryn caught her breath as Seven rewarded her with a sweet, innocent smile. This must have been how six-year-old Annika Hansen had smiled once. It was the most beautiful thing the older woman had ever seen and it left her speechless.

“Yes,” Seven whispered and broke the spell. Now Kathryn was mired even more firmly in this unfamiliar intimacy. A wave of dizziness reminded Kathryn she had been through too much recently and was running on sheer willpower. Much to her surprise Seven crouched a bit to sweep the much smaller woman into her arms.

“I believe this would be an appropriate place for one of Anna’s favorite ‘expressions’.”

The sarcasm on the last word was unmistakable and earned a smile.

"'You have a date with your bed.' She says it to me often. I do not enjoy sleeping and she is very aware of that fact. It is a 'necessary evil'."

Kathryn smiled wider at the withering sarcasm and hummed a wordless response to her companion. Affection and desire warmed Seven's heart at the subtly trusting sound. The Captain's spacious quarters were lit only with cold starlight, but electronics in the mechanical eye ignored the comparative darkness and they were soon in the bedroom. It took a moment for Seven to balance Kathryn's small weight and kick the covers back with one foot. A disappointed note sounded when Kathryn was laid gently on the cool sheets.

"Sleeping in boots is uncomfortable and impractical," Seven stated smartly as she tugged off their footwear. "It is difficult to comprehend that the human circulatory system is so inefficient."

"Quit talking and c'mere."

Seven's gaze jerked up in surprise to meet sultry sea-green eyes. It suddenly occurred to Seven that she was feeling nervous and embarrassed and very attracted to this wonderful woman at her side. Brows furrowed in response as Seven struggled with the strange emotions. Then abruptly her expression cleared. She really did want to be here and there seemed no reason not to be. So she awkwardly knelt on the bed and promptly scowled.

"Your bed is much too diminutive for both of our bodies."

A low chuckle escaped Kathryn at Seven's petulant expression. With a groaning effort of pure will, Kathryn forced her heavy body to sit up and patted the mattress invitingly.

"So you lie down first. I'll take up less room anyway."

By Seven's expression it was obvious the young woman was skeptical about the entire arrangement. Nonetheless she did lie down and the solution to the problem became clear. Kathryn made a startled sound as she was tugged gently into Seven's warm embrace. Tucked up under the larger woman's chin, Kathryn's body melted easily into her side. Quiet contentment stole over them.

"Perhaps sleep is not such a unfavorable occurrence," Seven mumbled wearily against Kathryn's soft hair. A sleepy chuckle was the last thing she heard as darkness stole over the both of them.

\----

**Author's note: This is a somewhat incomprehensible 'dreamscape' ramble that was supposed to be Xena and Gabby looking over their clueless descendants. Hopefully, there's nothing else TOO weird in this story. Hopefully.**

"Do they have any idea how tempting this is?"

"Don't you dare! Can you imagine how angry they'd be?"

"I know but..."

"Arrg, don't look at me at like that, please love. I would do almost anything to be with you again, but we can't manipulate them like that."

"I know, it's just so stupid. They obviously need one another so badly. Hopefully they'll turn to one another before it's too late." 

\-----

Arousal pooled like molten stone deep in her body. Breath was shallow and labored, skin damp with sweat, heart pounding with carnal need and something not unlike stark terror. All from the feathery warmth of that slow breathing against the nape of her neck and the pressure of the long body at her back. Astonishment swirled with the fear and desire at the intensity of the reaction. As though sensing the conflicting emotions welling up from Kathryn's half-asleep body, Seven burrowed closer into the fragrant hair and tightened her loose embrace. A soft murmur rumbled up from deep in the dark woman's chest and Kathryn moaned softly in response. Again Seven stirred her long body and breathed something incoherent across the back of her bedmate's neck. Again Kathryn felt the pull of her need shatter her self control further.

The relaxed hand at her abdomen suddenly splayed across the black fabric and pressed against the quivering muscles there. Gentle breathing at her nape changed tempo and soft lips brushed across the tiny hairs protecting her spine. Now Kathryn groaned in earnest. In response, Seven shifted the arm beneath Kathryn's head to curl her hand around the smooth curve of jaw and throat. Fingers teased the vulnerable flesh, testing Kathryn's trust in her. The touch was cool and smooth, no subtle tug of tiny whorls decorating the pads of her fingertips. Only Borg biotechnology following the path of bones all the way past the wrist.

A slight start of surprise rippled along Seven's body when Kathryn's small hands covered her own. Something deep and primitive drove her on, the trustingly curved neck, the soft note of desire, the press of that slight body into her own. Signals so utterly foreign and yet so deeply familiar. Kathryn jumped when that curious mouth suckled at the base of her neck and a curious tongue tasted her skin. What must she taste like beneath the protective layers of cloth? How hot she burned, low in her body. An answering pull of desire settled in Seven's groin and left her shaken.

"I need you," whispered gentle and urgent against Kathryn's ear. Hoarse with need, there was more emotion in Seven's voice than either had ever heard. Memories of that devastating smile from the night before. Too much, too little, too soon, too long, want her, need her, love her...

There was an undercurrent of animal panic in Kathryn's deep moan even as her body begged. Seven patiently held her close and watched the conflict between need and control. It took a moment for Kathryn to realize that Seven had grown still. Only the tiny brush of her index finger, low on her abdomen, gave any indication the big woman was still awake. What to do? Either deny herself again, or just give in.

"Move back Seven," Kathryn whispered uncertainly. Crushing disappointment welled up in Seven's chest as she yanked her body away. Kathryn was startled when she rolled onto her back and saw the black scowl on the expressive face. Far to often her actions had hurt this poor orphan, but now she could change all that. Small, sensitive hands reached up to brush over high cheekbones and the chiseled nose before moving on to the brows. Seven did not realize she had been holding her breath in expectation of rejection until that kind touch brushed over the implants on her face. Each line and ridge of the biomechanical half-moon curled around her replacement eye and the tiny spokes of the star at her opposite temple were caressed. Kathryn explored her soulmate with uncharacteristic openness and fascination.

"I've never looked at you so closely," Kathryn whispered reverently. A tiny smile flashed across Seven's face. Hands dropped to that full mouth and Kathryn begged her companion hoarsely, "do that again."

Confusion and curiosity etched themselves across those features, but Kathryn knew those expressions.

"Smile. Oh Seven, please. Please… smile," she begged, feather soft. Delicate muscles shifted across mouth, cheeks and eyes. There was nothing in Kathryn's formidable emotional arsenal to resist that sweet, shy smile. The last shreds of protocol were tossed away and Seven watched in fascination as the worry and fear at long last drained away. Those exploring fingers hesitantly coaxed her closer until their breath mingled.

"I need you too."

At last their lips met, barely brushing. By tiny degrees the kiss deepened and the heat between them intensified. Again Seven proved to be a quick study and began second guessing Kathryn's mouth and hands. Ripples of delight echoed out along her nerve endings as she felt their combined desires for the first time. They were not touching enough and Kathryn solved that problem by shifting to her side and wrapping a leg around Seven's hip. Hard ridges following the lines of hip and belly pressed into her through their clothing. Heat burned through the heavy material to the other. While mouths and tongues dueled, hands began to explore. Seven ran one hand over the expanse of Kathryn's back and over the curve of hip. That earned a low growl of desire and caused the young woman to lean away from the kiss.

"I've never felt this way before," came Kathryn's quiet confession. Confusion shadowed Seven's expression.

"You have never had lovers?"

"I didn't say that. No one has ever made me feel this strongly before."

A gentle hand in her hair coaxed Kathryn into another heartfelt kiss. When they came up for air, the sky blue eyes burned with desperate intensity.

"Teach me how to love you, Kathryn Janeway. Please. I have never felt this strongly either."

After a long moment's contemplation, Kathryn gave Seven a quick, hard kiss and pushed her away.

"On your back, girl."

Eagerly Seven complied and watched as Kathryn rose to her knees and worked her slender body into a luxurious stretch. It was a mouth-watering sight for the naive Borg. After shaking herself out, Kathryn straddled Seven's body and settled herself across slim hipbones. Did Seven know how nervous and eager she looked? Auburn hair tickled their cheekbones while they kissed again. Seven lightly stroked the long muscles of toned thighs until Kathryn moaned against her mouth.

"You know how this uniform works. Take it off."

Long fingers trailed over the heavy black material, memorizing every swell and dip hidden within. A sudden hiss of reaction made Seven pause and study Kathryn's shadow darkened eyes.

"You like that."

It was a statement, not a question. Curious thumbs brushed over the hardened knots of flesh to test the reaction again and this time Kathryn's kiss was rough and demanding. The hum of the jacket's zipper was lost amid the heavy sounds of their labored breathing. Jacket and turtleneck were quickly discarded and Kathryn sat back to give Seven better access. Curious hands ran over bare arms and traced the line of delicate shoulders before tugging the innocuous gray undershirt loose from trousers only far enough to allow her hands underneath. Nothing could have prepared Seven for the way that smooth, hidden skin felt against her sensitive hands, and there was so much to go...

Kathryn watched with hooded eyes as Seven's hands roved over her belly to her ribs before creeping higher. Sitting up, Seven drew the tank top over Kathryn's head and tossed it away. Big hands swept over her nearly naked torso and cupped full breasts.

"Show me how to touch you," Seven growled in counterpoint to Kathryn's low moan. Carefully the small hands showed their larger companions where to touch until Kathryn rasped urgently, "please Seven. I need to feel you against my skin."

Fumbling with the confining undergarment, Seven finally succeeded in pulling it away. Kathryn groaned in relief and tightened her grip on muscled biceps. But the hands remained curled around the small of her back.

"What's wrong?"

Startled, Seven dragged her eyes away from Kathryn's pale breasts to stare into the gray-green gaze. Dozens of emotions played tag across her face.

"I am somewhat... overwhelmed. This is very unlike the holodeck."

Straight to the point as always. Fondness curled the corners of Kathryn's mouth.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Now where were we?"

Butterfly soft kisses soothed Seven's rattled equilibrium while her hands followed suit. She was pleased at the satin softness of Kathryn's skin and the warm, full weight of breasts in her hands. Thumbs again brushed over hardened nipples and again earned a hiss of response. Kathryn threw her head back and arched her back as Seven delicately kneaded her sensitive flesh. Seven was enthralled by the way the small body began to writhe in abandonment, hot color rising on the pale skin. Ebony hair whispered across Kathryn's mouth and jaw as Seven bent to nuzzle her neck. The pressure of those fingers increased as Kathryn was pressed against Seven's upraised knees. None of her few lovers had ever been so thorough, so curious, so careful of both their needs.

"S... sit up love, so I can return the favor."

Those softly moaned words did persuade Seven to do just that. Big hands continued to sweep slowly over Kathryn as the charcoal jumpsuit began to loosen its tight hold around her body. There was nothing but pale, bronze skin beneath. Not big chested, this one, particularly for her height. Curiously, Kathryn began to explore the slim, sturdy torso and exposed breasts. Shuttered blue eyes watched every move and Seven's nostrils flared every time she caught her breath. Teasing kisses against throat and chin finally earned a soft note of surrender. Kathryn trailed kisses up to the ear with the star shaped implant and caught the silky lobe to be suckled lightly. She squeezed down on dark nipples much harder than intended and felt Seven's hands spasm against her. A low, lusty moan grated up from Seven's chest like rusted door hinges being forced open. That was the sound Kathryn had been searching for.

With a quick twisting of bodies, Kathryn was again cradled by her familiar bed. The sensation of skin on skin, the press of the ridged abdominal implant into soft flesh, eclipsed every other sensation for long moments. They held one another in the star-lit dimness and enjoyed their closeness.

"How are you doing?"

"Wonderful. You cause me to feel wonderful. Shall we continue?"

Chuckling, Kathryn did just that. After continuing her earlier exploration of jaw and throat, her territory began to expand. Sharp panting was the only response and Kathryn found that she desperately needed to hear that broken sound of total abandonment again. Never leaving off from her open-mouthed kisses, Kathryn nosed demandingly at Seven until the larger woman shifted away slightly.

"What is it you require of me?"

"This is perfect, just relax.."

Teasing tongue and lips at the hollow of her throat tasted the sweet saline of her skin. Lower the velvet caresses wandered and Seven began to tense in anticipation. Of what, she did not know, but her body wanted this desperately. Then suddenly Kathryn's mouth moved from tasting the curve of breast to capturing a puckered nipple. The pleasure was exquisite. Seven rolled onto her back and Kathryn stayed right with her. A broken sound of ecstasy warmed the room in reward for the new sensation. Sucking and pulling at Seven's body like a starving woman at a feast, Kathryn added her own sound of enjoyment in harmony with her soulmate. Gentle fingers twined in her pale hair and encouraged her with soft caresses. That gentleness slowed Kathryn down and she coiled her tongue sinuously over the hard knot of flesh. Trailing small kisses as she went, Kathryn worked her way over to the other breast to repeat her explorations.

"Oh Kathryn..."

So much trust in that shaky voice, so much vulnerability and need. Continuing to suckle gently, she wandered a hand downward. There were a few side trips to caress the ridged curve of the implant wrapped around ribs and waist before the hand slipped beneath the dark gray material of the jumpsuit. Everywhere Kathryn touched the skin was as smooth and silky as a baby's. Their eyes met when Kathryn propped herself onto her elbow to watch her companion. Wispy tendrils of hair were glued to Seven's damp forehead and she was panting with arousal.

"Are you this soft all over?"

Of course Seven took the question literally even as Kathryn's wandering hand caressed her flat abdomen and the tapering point of the torso implant.

"My skin... has only recently begun to grow normally. Anna... was alarmed at my lack of protective calluses."

"I see. When the Doctor stimulated your hair follicles after removing the implants, was he very thorough?"

Fingers slipped into the downy fur at Seven's groin and she whimpered. A delighted grin split Kathryn's face.

"Obviously he was. You're so soft, love. I like it. Such delicate skin and hair on a woman so powerful and intimidating."

Almost hesitantly Seven reached down to cover Kathryn's hand with her own. Through the cloth she could feel the curve of knuckles and curled fingers. Fully cupping her hand around the sweet curve of Seven's sex, Kathryn was encouraged by the heat and wet.

"Raise your knees, sweetheart, and promise me you'll tell me if I do something you don't like."

"Yes," was all the whisper Seven could manage around the tension in her body. Long muscles rippled as her thighs drifted apart, one knee nudging up against Kathryn's heat. Eyes locked, the gentle exploration continued. Seven felt a single finger slip deeper into the unfamiliar damp at the junction of her thighs. Body and voice suddenly wailed in response and that strong hand clamped down hard enough to make both their bones ache. Bucking and whimpering, Seven stayed locked down on the exploring hand and tears gathered.

"What's wrong?"

"The... the intensity... so much sensation... I... I..."

Tracks of wet etched their way down Seven's chiseled face and Kathryn's alarm grew.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm sorry. Maybe this is all happening to fast. This is a very intimate thing we're doing here. I don't want to rush you or injure your feelings."

Light kisses stole the trails of moisture from the corner of Seven's clenched eyes as she gradually caught her breath. The cool, biomechanical hand curled into Kathryn's disheveled hair and drew their gazes closer together. The blazing intensity froze Kathryn to the spot, branded her soul and forever left her marked.

"From the day I first viewed you through the eyes of the Collective, I knew you were unique. You are strong where I am weak, you are knowledgeable where I am ignorant. You perfect me."

Vulnerable and awed, they searched one another's gazes to reassure themselves of their bond. It pulsed like a warm, living thing between them and the subtle presences within.

"Oh Seven, you are a gift. How ever did we find one another?"

"Fate. Now please continue this lesson."

"Put your hand over mine and we'll learn together."

The hand in her hair tugged Kathryn into a deep kiss while its flesh and blood mate slipped beneath gray fabric. There was little room for maneuvering, but Kathryn gingerly curled her middle finger and again Seven jumped as though she had been shot. That low sound of ecstasy was rapidly becoming addictive. Who knew the stoic Borg would be so verbal? Slowly Kathryn stroked through the heat and wet to map out the exquisite treasure beneath her hand. The pattern drew in on itself and centered on the liquid opening of Seven's sex. The tall woman pressed urgently with their twined fingers and Kathryn obliged with a sultry chuckle.

"Yes, yes my impatient one."

Only there was no give, just the feel of smooth, hot skin. Kathryn yanked her head back to stare into Seven's guileless eyes.

"You're a virgin," she whispered in horror. Confusion mixed with the rampant arousal on Seven's features. Obviously something was not translating here. Kathryn hastened to explain.

"You've never had sex."

"Obviously. Until mere months ago I was Borg. Surely you have not forgotten that."

Was Kathryn being teased? Desperately Seven's hand tried to coax her to do something, anything! Energy poured from her like a plasma leak that threatened to consume them both.

"It's a barrier that can only be broken once. But I'm not sure I can... This is a precious gift that can only be given once. Besides, it'll hurt... I can't do that."

A rough kiss halted the frantic torrent of words. Eventually Seven let her lover up for air.

"There is none I would have teach me all that it is to be human. Now finish what you have begun before I require medical attention."

Despite the gravity of the situation, Kathryn managed a watery smile. Now the pressure was really on and her libido growled into high gear. Little effort was required to kiss and caress Seven into a gasping, quivering wreck. Then their twined fingers rested again at that closed portal.

"Please, Kathryn... Please..."

To that broken whisper they bore down. An endless heartbeat passed before Seven's body capsulated with a jolt of pain. Lightning scorched across nerves, raced from point to point with the force of an antimatter explosion. Within that satin darkness, Kathryn felt the ripples start and radiate along the long body. Head thrown back, muscles taunt, whining like an animal between clenched teeth, Seven had never looked so glorious. Kathryn ignored the ache of the powerful hand in her hair and watched the storm pass.

Gradually Seven relaxed into the bed until she was flat and immobile. Kathryn watched with baited breath. When the last tremor had passed from body to body, a lazy, satisfied grin curled Seven's mouth.

"That was, without a doubt, the finest education I have received yet aboard this vessel."

That smug announcement earned a reaction neither would have expected. A hitched breath escaped Kathryn on a sob and hot tears flooded her bright eyes. Seven had only a moment to stare at the stricken expression before Kathryn buried her face into midnight hair and let her bottled up feelings free. Great shuddering sobs wracked her small frame as the emotions crashed through her like vast tidal waves. Through it all she was safe within the arms of the stunning woman who had moved her so. There was comfort in that familiar low voice and the loving presence of Xena and Gabrielle. Vulnerable with her defenses down, Kathryn intimately felt the touch of both of them on her soul for the first time.

The storm passed as quickly as it had arrived. Somehow Seven understood that Kathryn just needed to just lie in the circle of her arms. It was a poignant moment.

Blurry vision regarded the crimson stain on her hand and fresh tears welled up.

"I don... don't deserve you... this... I can't handle... oh Seven..."

Aching in sympathy and feeling utterly helpless, Seven held her close and nuzzled the beloved auburn hair.

"I love you."

That was all it took. Slowly Kathryn raised her head and stared down at her soulmate. Intense and serious, Seven brushed away the lingering tears with long fingers.

"Anna said I would know it when I saw it. She was correct."

How Kathryn's rational mind wanted to tell the sweet girl she was wrong. This jaded old Captain was just too much work. For a moment she hovered there above that chasm and held her breath. Then she gave in to the inevitable with a shy smile.

"I love you too."

They spent some time just wrapped in one another's arms, legs intertwined. Ever so slowly that biomechanical hand began to stroke the lean lines of Kathryn's back. Its flesh and blood mate explored the curve of hip and backside. Finally she earned that hitched breath that had signaled Kathryn's growing need.

"I wish to pleasure you, Kathryn. May I show you how much I love you?"

"Oh please..."

Stroking began to take on more deliberation, fingertips pressing into muscle and tendon. Perpetual tensions drained away like freed water and arousal began to burn slow and steady in its place.

"Seven... who taught you how... to do this?"

Hands had moved to stroke and kneed the strong curve of gludious maximus and Kathryn moaned in approval.

"Anna told me of the therapeutic and sexual benefits of massage. Xena was adept with the use of pressure points for both combat and healing."

Both thumbs suddenly drove into the small of Kathryn's back with enough strength to make her gasp. Pain welled up for an endless moment before vertebrae gave in with an audible pop. Relief flooded down her lower body like warm honey. Sobs welled up again as she sprawled across Seven and gave in to the glorious sensations.

"Stress is detrimental to your health, as is uncomfortable footwear. When you are suffering from either condition..."

Quickly Seven rolled them over and loomed over Kathryn with glittering blue eyes.

"I will take that pain from you."

On her knees, straddling the smaller body, Seven proceeded to stroke away every line of accumulated tension, inside and out. A touch here and various internal organs seemed to settle more comfortably inside of her body. A sharp jab there and her breathing eased, a strong pressure for long moments at half a dozen points seemed to recharge her nerve endings. Lulled into a place of pure sensation, Kathryn felt twenty years younger and more alive than she ever had before. So abuzz was her body, it took a moment to realize the stroking had changed in intent.

"Give yourself to me..."

Arousal flared up hungrily and burned out of control along her well-primed body. There were no words, only a desperate, primitive yearning. Bodies writhed and twisted on the bed, crimson scratches appeared on Seven's shoulders as she thrust into Kathryn's body with tireless abandon. Savage sounds echoed in the room, they were drenched in sweat. All to quickly Kathryn's overstimulated nerves gave up the battle with an earsplitting howl of completion. Seven pinned the thrashing body to the bed with her own weight and ignored the pain those fingernails were inflicting on her. Four years and an eternity of aching loneliness and repressed feelings exploded from Kathryn like a geyser before leaving her weak and trembling with reaction. Kathryn clung to Seven like a drowning woman and slowly pulled herself together.

"My god, Seven... That was... amazing."

There was a smug, self-satisfied grin on the tall woman's face when their eyes met. She looked so much like Kathryn's ancestral memories of Xena that a chuckle escaped, unbidden. A gentle prod from the fingers still buried in her warmth earned a pleasurable grimace.

"I am glad you approve. Now that the 'edge' is off, shall we try again?"

"Oh my..."

===================

It was a very long time later that familiar darkness gave way to unfamiliar warmth. They were twined around one another like sleeping puppies and the bedding was absolutely thrashed. Happily sated to the point of feeble-mindedness, Kathryn surveyed the damage with a lazy grin. Half beneath her and half wrapped around her; Seven's breathing was gentle and even with sleep. What a night! She was sore but not unpleasantly so. They could pick up where they had left off and be no worse for the wear. Then cold reality slowly began to intrude in upon Kathryn's foggy mind. What time was it? More importantly, what Stardate was it? How long had they been at one another like... well like soulmates who had been separated for an eternity. An ugly suspicion began to form. Kathryn closed her eyes and snuggled into Seven's warm body before turning her mind inward.

"Gabrielle..."

For a seeming endless moment nothing happened. Then she felt that warm place and strong hands holding her upright.

"By the Pantheon Kathryn, you really are a determined one! What's wrong?"

Steely blue-green eyes burned into hazel green.

"Was that you and Xena last night?"

The look of surprise on the bard's face was answer enough. Hands on hips, Gabrielle looked at her stubborn descendant with a mixture of fondness and regret. Kathryn realized where she had gotten the gesture from.

"I was hoping you weren't going to ask that. You need the loving so bad. We were tempted to take advantage last night, but were pleasantly surprised when the two of you turned to one another so easily. Was it so terrible?"

This was not going the way she had planned. Then hands on her shoulders made Kathryn turn and meet the oh so familiar blue eyes. Xena grinned lovingly at her soulmate's descendant before gathering her into a powerful hug.

"Love her. She needs you just as much as you need her. You'll figure out how to balance love and work, I have faith in you."

Gabrielle curled up along Kathryn’s back and echoed the sentiment softly.

"Me too."

For a confused moment Kathryn wondered where the hard curves of the breastplate had gone. Nothing but Seven's warmth against her and the faintly uncomfortable sensation of the ridged abdominal implant digging into her hipbones. The reality of this wonderful woman in her bed was worth everything they would have to face. As difficult as making this relationship work would be, the alternative was much to bleak. Fate and their ancestors had dropped Kathryn Janeway and Seven of Seven in one another's paths and their seemed little point in debate. Kathryn twisted around carefully to prop herself onto an elbow and look at Seven's sleeping face. It was so odd to see her this relaxed with the stoic lines of concentration swept away by slumber.

"Sara," she whispered. There was a twitch and the long body stirred restlessly. Kathryn continued to murmur the name between tiny kisses at throat, jaw, and clavicle. Finally Seven woke with a moan and looked around blearily.

"Good morning love."

"Capt..."

The word was halfway out when recognition swept across Seven's face. Astonishment swirled with pleasure as big hands carefully felt their way Kathryn's naked back.

"This time together was not a fabrication of my imagination?"

"No."

There was that endearing smile again.

"I am very... happy of that fact."

"That makes two of us."

They met halfway for a deep, soulful kiss. Once again Seven's hands turned caressing and Kathryn regretfully pulled away.

"Before we go any farther, how do you feel?"

"There are lingering pains from our sexual intimacy. Aside from those discomforts I feel... wonderful."

"Me too. Where do you hurt?"

"My shoulderblades, thighs and genitals. Why?"

Embarrassed color flooded Kathryn's face. By all that was sacred, she had taken this sweet innocent's virginity last night! Of course, Seven could not possibly comprehend why that fact agitated Kathryn so.

"Why don't you go climb into a tub of warm water and soak for awhile? Warm as you can comfortably stand it. I'll go see about requisitioning a dermal regenerator."

"Would it not be more appropriate for me to report to sickbay?"

"Technically, yes, but I'm not willing to share you, or us, with the crew quite yet."

"As you wish."

They both winced when Seven sat up. Parallel scratches ran like primitive body art from her neck to the upper edge of the gray torso implant.

"Did I do that?"

A mischievous look was the reply and Seven leaned over to give Kathryn a quick, hard kiss.

"Please hasten to return. I will... miss you."

================================

The Doctor was hard at work with some reports when someone entered sickbay.

"Ah, Captain. It’s good to see you up and about finally. How are you feeling?"

She had jumped in alarm when he spoke and now stared at him with nervous eyes.

"Umm... good. What did you mean, up and about finally?"

"No one has seen you or Seven for over two days."

Some of the color drained from Janeway's face to be just as quickly replaced with a warm flush.

"I'm assuming you spent that time sleeping and spending some quality time with Seven."

The flush deepened and Janeway rubbed the back of her neck uncomfortably.

"That's one way of putting it. Has anything happened since that Ares incident?"

"Not that I was told. It's been blissfully quiet down here."

"Thank goodness for small favors."

"If you wanted to know how the ship has fared, why are you here?"

"I need... to borrow a dermal regenerator. It's for something medically trivial, but very private."

Thoughtfulness, a bit of surprise and a knowing grin etched themselves across the Doctor's holographic face.

"Ah, I have just the thing you need. These things have become moderately popular."

The device was small and unassuming looking.

"It's a low level regenerator. Anything more serious than scratches needs to come to me, privacy or no privacy, understood?"

Meekly, Janeway took the device and nodded.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now go home and finish resting."

Not willing to find out if she was being teased, Kathryn fled sickbay and did indeed go home. There were a few curious looks, but it was 'night' hours and the ship was comparatively empty. At her quarters she breathed a sigh of relief as the door hissed shut behind her. After a moment's consideration she reached up and tapped her communicator.

"Janeway to the bridge."

"Ioala here."

"How is everything?"

"Quiet. Has been for days."

"Excellent, contact me if anything important happens."

"Of course Captain."

"Oh, and have Commander Chakotay contact me when he comes on shift."

"Understood."

The communicator chirped into standby again and Kathryn sighed heavily. In her bathroom was a naked, sore Seven of Seven whom she had scratched badly in the throes of passion. The memory brought on a loving smile and a rush of hormones. They prodded Kathryn to hurry back to her darkened quarters. Beneath the harsh glare of the bathroom lights, Seven dozed lightly against the side of the large tub. Those overwhelming emotions swept through Kathryn again, leaving her hot and bothered in their wake. Shaking it of, she knelt by the tub and laid a hand on Seven's arm.

"Seven, honey, wake up."

With a start, she did just that.

"Wha..."

"Relax, you just dozed off in the bath, warm water does that. Feeling better?"

"Yes. How did your meeting with the Doctor go?"

"Fine. He knew exactly why I was there, but he at least *attempted* not to embarrass me too much. Lean forward so I can fix your back."

Kathryn ran the pale blue wash of light over the angry scratches and watched them gradually vanish.

"There you go. Dry off and come to bed so I can finish the job, okay?"

"Of course."

As Seven stood from the water, it sheeted down her long body and mesmerized Kathryn. After ogling for a moment, the small woman turned on her heel and went into the next room. Seven only smiled at the reaction. A few minutes later, the mostly dry Seven stepped into the bedroom to find the bedclothes changed and a pensive Kathryn staring out the arching windows.

"Kathryn?"

"Ah, you're dry. Lie down and I'll finish."

The smile flashed her way did not entirely erase Seven's curiosity over the melancholy expression Kathryn had been wearing, but she did lie down willingly. The tickle of the regenerator ran up the backs of her thighs.

"I can't believe I did this."

"If the intensity of feeling you experienced were of a similar quality as my own, you should not disbelieve the capacity for unintentionally causing harm. Is that why you are so uncomfortable?"

For long moments the tickle of the regenerator froze before it continued its task.

"Partially. But..."

Seven suddenly rolled over and sat up to look Kathryn in the eye.

"Last night you were concerned with my 'virginity'. I do not understand why you are so upset. You say that it is a barrier that can only be broken once and the fact that you did just that seems to be unfortunate for you. There is none other I have desire for, none other that accelerates my circulation and leaves me with the need to share physical and emotional intimacy. Perhaps some of these needs are Xena and Gabrielle's, but know that I love you as much as I am able."

Once again Kathryn was left fighting tears and she spoke with a vulnerability she showed only this woman. "I don't feel as though I deserve your love."

"My feelings have nothing to do with weather or not you deserve them. They simply are. If you repair the soreness of my freely given virginity, I will prove my words are true."

There was a distinct challenge in those sky eyes. With a shuddering breath Kathryn pulled her composure around her as best she could. "I'm sorry that I keep being so cowardly about this. Breaking all of these self-imposed rules is more difficult than I would have imagined. On your tummy again."

"Tummy?"

"Slang for your stomach, in this context, your dorsal side."

"Understood."

Trying to ignore the soft scent of damp skin and growing arousal was becoming more and more difficult the longer the skin took to heal. Finally they were gone and Kathryn ran her hands over the soft skin to hear Seven's sensuous purr. She would never tire of that sound and all of the other sensual noises the tall woman made.

"On your back now and spread your legs, knees up."

This was going to be a lesson in self-discipline, Kathryn thought to herself as Seven arranged herself like a sacrificial offering to some kind of pagan sex god. Fanciful m'dear, she chuckled to herself. Stripping down to tanktop and shorts, Kathryn settled herself on the bed between Seven's raised knees. During their lovemaking they had never been in this position and Kathryn stared in fascination at the tender strawberry and chocolate folds on display for her. An intoxicating scent and a glitter of gathering moisture teased her unmercifully.

"Let me know if I hurt you," Kathryn whispered in a strangled voice. Both of Seven's hands were agitatedly rubbing her thighs in response to the energy building inside her. At the touch of Kathryn's fingers on her exposed sex, Seven groaned with feeling.

"Please hurry Kathryn, this tension is becoming unbearable."

Nodding wordlessly, Kathryn bent to her task with captivated fascination. Outer folds gave way beneath her fingers and exposed the swollen opening and inner lips for inspection. It took all of Kathryn's formidable will to remember that she was here to Doctor the inflamed skin she had torn before. At the first tickle of the regenerator, Seven jumped and cried out. Kathryn gritted her teeth to the point of pain and worked at finishing her task. A hand came to rest lightly on her head and began to massage her scalp. The intoxicating scent of Seven's arousal battered unmercifully at her control before she finally finished.

"Pain gone?"

"Yes, oh, yes."

"Good."

With that monosyllabic conversation, Kathryn gave into her curiosity and need. Seven let out a sound halfway between a startled squeak and a scream of pleasure as lips and tongue sought out her most intimate secrets. Warm, spicy, musky and sweet, there were no words to describe the exhilarating taste. Gathering up the sultry moisture, Kathryn moaned and was rewarded with the same sound. Every dip and swell was explored thoroughly until Seven was begging incoherently for mercy. Like an implosion, the energy gathered along the long body. Trembling along every nerve, tendon and muscle, it waited for some signal, some outlet for release. Kathryn slowed the stroking of her curious tongue and felt the shape of the focal point of her lover's pleasure. The tiny glands like delicate wings, so coy and alluring as they flirted with her gentle tongue. Restless hands disshelved auburn hair and slender hips rocked slowly to the heartbeat they shared. Scorching energy coiled tighter and tighter and then suddenly shattered with Seven's scream of wanton release.

It was all Kathryn could do to ride out the thrashing climax. Every bruise and pulled hair would be well worth it. With a fond, almost chaste kiss to those delicate glands, Kathryn climbed up Seven's body to grin down at her.

"Better?"

There was no more than a wordless hum of confirmation for long moments. So Kathryn climbed up her body kissed her softly, and like the fairy tale princess, Seven stirred back to life. There was a new level of feeling here, the bond had deepened and strengthened. Kathryn chuckled softly when she felt Seven's tongue inquisitively feel along lips and teeth. Sensing the question, Kathryn allowed a small space between them where their eyes could meet.

"That is what I taste like?"

An altogether sexy grin played across Kathryn's damp face and sped up Seven's heartbeat yet again.

"Yes, my sweet. I take it you like?"

The reply was a breathtaking kiss before Seven proceeded to lick her face clean. That turned into laughter and an impromptu wrestling match. Soon Kathryn was pinned by Seven's superior size and strength and gave in willingly.

"Now that you have me..." Kathryn purred softly, a teasing grin on her face. Seven caught her breath unsteadily as Kathryn writhed sensuously beneath her. "What are you going to do with me?"

Something sexy and promising glittered in Seven's bright eyes.

"Very well Kathryn. I can appreciate this game. The opportunity to explore the whole of your body is something I have been anticipating."

"Oh really?"

Ignoring the taunt, Seven gathered both of Kathryn's wrists in the powerful biomechanical hand and held them just above her head. Sky blue eyes intent on their task, Seven did indeed begin to trace every intriguing line of Kathryn's face. Mouth and hand gently explored the curves of cheek and nose, the delicate surface of trembling eyelids. When Kathryn tried to steal a kiss, Seven gave her best 'serious Borg' look.

"No. You will have to be patient."

A faintly disappointed moan echoed up from Kathryn's chest. The vibrations teased Seven's lips where they rested on the lightly ridged windpipe. Every muscle and tendon beneath the warm skin felt Seven's gentle touch. There was a particularly intense moment where Kathryn whined like a dominated animal while Seven insistently tormented the pulsing line of her vulnerable jugular vein with her mouth. There was something about having those sharp teeth so close to where they could so easily take life. Trust relaxed Kathryn and her small noises became those of desire again. A low growl from Seven pushed her further towards mindlessness.

The journey continued across the delicate hollow at the base of Kathryn's throat, a quick nip at a shy clavicle, open-mouthed kisses warming sternum and flat pectoral muscles. Soon Seven was memorizing the soft curve of breast, but studiously ignored the hardened nipple.

"Please Seven... Sara... I need you..."

"Patience..."

She worked her way across the barely hidden corrugated pattern of strong ribs, the firm expanse of belly and abdomen. Desire was growing hotter and sharper in Kathryn's chest and groin. Suddenly Seven blurred into motion and before Kathryn could do more than gasp in surprise she was on her stomach with her wrist trapped firmly in the small of her back.

"What the..."

Wet, suckling kisses outlined the terrain of Kathryn's back and shoulders, leaving the small woman writhing and whimpering shamelessly. Eventually Seven passed over the imprisoned wrists after placing a careful kiss on each fingertip. Kathryn was moaning constantly now and desperation was tightening her deep voice. Of their own volition, Kathryn's narrow hips arched up and Seven took advantage of the unspoken invitation. Having that surprisingly talented mouth so close to her most powerful need was maddening to Kathryn. Having her wrists imprisoned and her movement gently restrained was heightening her concentration on the sensations. She could take no active role in Seven's lovemaking and it turned her on more than she wanted to admit.

Kathryn gasped when she felt Seven burrow into the warm crevice between her buttocks. That maddening tongue firmly stroked the exquisitely sensitive patch of flesh between her aching sex and anus. Kathryn jerked back into Seven hard enough to earn a grunt of what could have been surprise or pain. So that tormenting mouth trailed lightly over the skin close, so close, to her need and kissed the backs of her taunt thighs. A wordless wail of protest shattered the heated air and earned a smile from the stoic Seven. To draw out the torment for just a few more moments, Seven leaned away to study the wet, swollen folds and sample the intoxicating fragrance.

"Please... please... please..."

There was little doubt in Seven's mind that Kathryn was unaware she was begging softly under her breath. Quickly releasing Kathryn's wrists, Seven dropped onto her back and wrapped powerful arms around her thighs. A hoarse scream wrenched itself from Kathryn as Seven bodily shifted her onto that waiting mouth. Pleasure roared along her nerves and exploded from her in a shattered cry of release. Unmerciful, Seven continued to mouth the aching focus of Kathryn's pleasure even as the smaller woman was whimpering for mercy or more, it was difficult to tell. Again that energy gathered and the intensity of it actually frightened Kathryn. This woman left her no defenses, no protocols, no rules, no sanity. Like a freed beast the climax tore from her with a scream that left her blind, mute and utterly helpless.

Crawling up from between shaking thighs, Seven gathered her sobbing lover into strong arms. The auburn head was tucked into the hollow of neck and shoulder before Seven spoke gently.

"Rest now, and I will watch over you, my love."


End file.
